


Salvando el futuro

by junosnape13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Jamás se imaginó que aquello pudiese suceder, Ronald ve como todo es destruido por su mejor amigo, el mismo Héroe que les había salvado ya una vez, pero esta vez, necesitan que le salven, debe cambiar el pasado para mejorar el futuro





	Salvando el futuro

-Harry, por favor tenemos todo lo que queremos no arruines todo ahora amor- dijo la voz titubeante de Ginny mientras retrocedía buscando una vía de escape.

Se escucho la risa fría y carente de cualquier cordura del ojiverde, jugaba lentamente con su varita mientras avanzaba rebozando poder y cierta demencia en su mirada, Un salón amplio y lujoso, totalmente frio y apenas iluminado, para quien viera la imagen no había mucha diferencia a cuando Voldemort era el protagonista del terror.

-¿Crees que me importa querida?, Piensas que no me di cuenta como me utilizaste todo este tiempo, como un simple medio para conseguir todo esto?- siguió cuestionando con una sonrisa dulce bastante perturbadora- tengo más poder que cualquiera, el mundo me pertenece y querida esposa todo te lo debo a ti, pero… no pienso compartirlo así que…- dijo con tranquilidad mirando a la pelirroja con aquella misma sonrisa amable

-Avada kedavra!- un rayo verde directo al corazón de Ginny, el terror grabado en sus ojos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Está muerta- informo apenas salió de la chimenea encontrándose en el salón con los dos hombres que estaban inmersos en un intenso juego de ajedrez mágico.

-Obtuvo lo que se merecía- declaro con ira haciendo el siguiente movimiento dejando en jaque a su contrincante.

-Ron! Era tu hermana, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le reprendió la castaña mientras dejaba su maletín y su capa en el perchero.

-Opino igual que Weasley, ella se lo busco, sin embargo eso quiere decir que las cosas están peores de lo que pensábamos-declaro la voz profunda de Severus haciendo su movimiento para no perder ante el pelirrojo.

-Hay que detenerlo, el ministerio ya está lleno de gente como Lucius Malfoy y otros casi peores que él, estamos regresando a los peores años de terror de Voldemort y Harry cada vez parece menos él… se está volviendo malvado- dijo Hermione con voz angustiada dejándose caer junto a su marido.

-¿Qué hay de Trelawney, no ha hecho alguna profecía como la vez anterior?- pregunto Ron volviendo a dejar en jaque a Snape.

-la encontraron hace tres días, la mataron en cuanto la vieron, esta vez no hay profecía alguna que nos de esperanza- Comento el ojinegro frunciendo el ceño hacia el tablero.

-Sev?... sabes que eres el único que podría tener la mínima esperanza de derrotarlo no?- dijo Hermione notando que el otro la interrumpiría- No espera, sabes que tengo razón, eres el único que ha aprendido de dos de los últimos magos más poderosos que han existido, y al tercero tu lo entrenaste, sabes sus fortalezas y debilidades esto sería el plan B, primero será el amor y no lo niegues, en el fondo es lo único que podrá contra Harry, Dumbledore siempre nos lo dijo el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas- Dijo con firmeza invocando un servicio de té para los tres.

-No veo a Severus de guerrero del amor- dijo riendo el pelirrojo- aunque…estoy de acuerdo en que eres el único que podría tener alguna esperanza en una lucha frontal contra el – dijo mirando el movimiento del caballo del otro, justo donde lo quería- Jaque mate!- declaro triunfante con una sonrisa luminosa que desapareció pronto- a no ser que traigamos de regreso a Voldemort, así aun se aplicara la profecía anterior, solo…abría que lograr que el cara de serpiente se hiciera bueno.

-Claro y le llamaremos el-señor-tenebroso-que-resucito-y-venció- dijo el ojinegro con sarcasmo dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sillón al verse derrotado- él quería una vida normal, una vez …ya quise confesar… lo que siento y el no acepto, quería una vida normal y la obtuvo, consiguió todo lo que quiso junto a su esposa, obtuvo lo que quiso, y ahora es demasiado tarde ha encontrado el sabor a la muerte y el poder, supongo que solo tendremos que atacar- dijo cerrando los ojos sobando el puente de su nariz con cansancio-Aun no te descubre Hermione?- pregunto observando a la chica.

-Sev…- susurro la castaña recordando como Harry rechazo absolutamente todo sentimiento del profesor, solo quería una vida normal, hacer lo que se esperaba de él y vivir feliz, solo que nunca lo fue y en el camino se perdió siguiendo los caprichos de Ginny los deseos de la gente envolviéndose en un mundo lleno de avaricia e hipocresía, donde lo material predominaba, el más fuerte ganaba olvidándose de las cosas sencillas, de la familia, de los amigos, del amor… Hermione sabía que Harry había correspondido los sentimientos del pocionista pero también se habían agotado sus ganas de luchar, solo quería ser normal, que no le juzgaran además…el ojinegro jamás lucho por él, por tener su amor y Harry se convenció de que aquello no valía la pena, tenía que seguir con lo que todos esperaban, ser aceptado por una vez y tener una vida como cualquiera, pero Harry Potter jamás fue uno más.

-No…no creo…no lo sé, sigue igual que siempre, pero ya nada es igual no?, además sabe que Ron está encabezando a la resistencia contra su gobierno, me agradece que haya optado por seguir a su lado, pero parece como si sospechara…no lo sé – dijo bebiendo un poco de su infusión con la vista perdida.- Hay un día que podremos acabar con esto, en una semana podrán entrar a la mansión Potter y… proceder como lo estimen conveniente- susurro la castaña cerrando los ojos con dolor, pero con la convicción de que no podían dejar a su amigo continuar con aquello por lo que años antes había luchado en contra.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus y Ron caminaban ocultos por potentes hechizos siguiendo por largos pasillos a Hermione, aquella mansión nada tenía que envidiar a la de Malfoy, grande y hermosa, elegantemente decorada con costosas cosas, sin embargo tan fría como había sido cualquier sitio donde se encontrara Voldemort en el pasado. Snape intuía que algo iba mal, demasiado vacio, nadie custodiando la mansión, ni grandes hechizos de protección y barreras, algo no iba bien para nada.

Hermione se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas que llevaban al despacho de Harry y empujo las dos grandes puertas, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse a pensar y detenerse, amaba a su amigo, pero no podía permitir que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo en una especie de burbuja lo que pasaba en el ministerio, sus aliados acabando con todos aquellos que se habían opuesto, sus supuestos amigos yendo en su contra, pero con ellos acabados nadie le detendría jamás, solo faltaba el ultimo…trago amargo y las cosas tomarían su lugar.

-Te has demorado Hermi- dijo levantando la mirada encontrándose con la castaña y los otros dos.

No hubo mayor palabra, Ron y Severus se lanzaron a luchar, una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones que Hermi no demoro en ayudar a sus amigos, Harry los esquivaba con facilidad sintiendo la rabia resurgir ante aquella traición, cada segundo que pasaba borraba rastros de su antigua persona, primero acabo con la castaña lanzándola por uno de los enormes ventanales tras el avada, se concentro en Severus, aquel que aun robaba sus sueños, sin embargo solo sentía resentimiento por él, jamás lucho por su cariño lo abandono como todos los demás, mirándolo a los ojos extinguió su mísera existencia aquella que nunca se le otorgo a él.

-Ahh mi entrañable y traidor mejor amigo Ronald- dijo mirando el pelirrojo con refulgiente maldad en sus esmeraldas- ya no te queda nada, estas…igual que yo, puedo dejarte vivo si aceptas unirte a mí, yo consolare tus lamentables pérdidas, seremos amigos de nuevo, ya nada tienes para ir en mi contra- dijo una macabramente sonriente Harry, extendiendo su mano al malherido de Ron.

-Jamás…no pienso… mátame prefiero eso a ser tu aliado, me das pena Harry- dijo al borde del llanto y la locura.

\- es…una lástima – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y enderezándose, le dedico una mirada llena de rencor y procedió a torturarlo dolorosamente queriendo mostrarlo lo herido que se encontraba el mismo, siguieron horas hasta que un agonizante Ron ya ni siquiera gritaba, solo pensaba que le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, poder salvar a Harry y los demás…cambiar las cosas- Avada….-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-Ron!!, Ron!, despierta vamos!!- gritaba Harry zamarreando el cuerpo de su amigo, llevaban cerca de 15 minutos tratando de despertarlo, sus gritos eran espeluznante, sus compañeros ya no sabían qué hacer, el agua fría destaparlo, botarlo de la cama nada hacia despertar al pelirrojo- Ron!!!- grito Harry a punto de llorar preguntándose si esto era obra de Voldemort. Entonces sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo que se había estado retorciendo quedaba sin fuerzas derrepente mortalmente pálido- No, Ron no!, Neville, Seamus, hagan algo llamen a alguien!!- pidió Harry llorando ya, cuando sintió que Ron jalaba bruscamente aire y abría los ojos reflejando pánico puro al verle a él.

 

-No!!- rugió el pelirrojo cuando una oleada de su magia arrojo contra la pared a Harry, su mente estaba confundida, todo le dolía y no podía pensar, su vista nublada, ya no podía mas, no más dolor ni sufrimiento, jamás imagino que Harry pudiese hacerle eso, Hermi, Severus, su familia todos muertos y el aun no podía reunirse con ellos, como pudo trato de moverse, le sorprendió que aun pudiese ya no podía mantenerse ahí, no otra vez todo aquel dolor.

Sus compañeros de cuartos miraban atónitos la escena aun sentían la magia de Ron zumbar en la habitación haciendo temblar las cosas, Harry yacía en el otro lado inconsciente, Pronto Ron salió del cuarto y ellos corrieron a ver al ojiverde.

Su cuerpo respondía, solo parecía estar cansado o adolorido por un fuerte ejercicio, estaba extrañado, pero solo quería huir lejos de ahí, escapar de Harry y morir ya nada tenía.

-Ron, que haces aun en pijama ya deberías estar listo para desayunar!- reprendió Hermione que venía bajando de su cuarto, se detuvo al ver la mirada impresionada de Ron, no se veía bien, parecía… - que ha sucedido?- pregunto asustada.

-Hermi!!!- Grito el pelirrojo corriendo a abrazar a la castaña besándola con desesperación y amor, estaba viva, su radiante, inteligente y hermosa esposa, estaba viva, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar porque lucia un uniforme de Hogwarts aun.- Vamos, no podemos seguir aquí, corre!!- la apresuro tomándola de la mano y saliendo a toda prisa de la torre con una ruborizada y confundida castaña- Si tu estas aquí Sev también- dijo un alterado pelirrojo corriendo sin camino aun confundido.

Hermione quiso detenerlo, pero el férreo agarre de Ron no lo permitía, ya comenzaba a asustarse de la actitud de su…amigo aun?, por Merlín era la primera vez que la besaban, primera vez que Ron la besaba, Ron la había besado!!, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se detuvieron de golpe y escucho otro grito de Ron viendo aterrada la tontería que cometía su amigo, Ron no estaba en sus cabales, pensó con cierta tristeza, si no jamás la hubiese besado, ahora debía salvarle la vida.

-Severus!!- el oscuro profesor de pociones se volteo sorprendido y realmente molesto al ver quien se atrevía a llamarle así, mas cuando vio que el otro corría y derrepente lo tenía abrazado a su cuerpo- Estas vivo también! Vamos debemos huir- dijo un eufórico Ron volteando a buscar a la castaña.

-Profesor, lo siento- dijo Hermione tomando del brazo a Weasley- Debemos ir a la enfermería Ron vamos- dijo tirándolo- ha despertado muy raro, no sé qué le pasa- se disculpo mortificada su alumna.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes?, vamos no hay tiempo!!- urgió el pelirrojo tomando a los dos arrastrándoles con él.

-Ron!- se escucho la voz de Harry apareciendo por el otro pasillo.

-No!- rugió el pelirrojo su magia descontrolándose de nuevo, pero esta vez sin llegar a Harry ya que este estaba al otro lado del pasillo aun- No te acerques, maldito asesino- dijo un tembloroso pelirrojo retrocediendo.

-Suficiente- corto el profesor mirando con cierta sorpresa la escena- Desmaius- susurro a la espalda de Ron quien cayó seco al piso, Harry corrió a acercarse y recoger a su amigo sin embargo un escudo detuvo su avance

-¿Qué le pasa a Ron?, saque esto Snape!!- exigió Harry preocupado y molesto

-No estoy haciendo nada mocoso estúpido, ¿qué diablos le sucede a Weasley?- Exigió saber el molesto profesor que elevo a su alumno, dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-No lo sé, cuando lo encontré en la sala común ya estaba extraño- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amigo, la cual estaba helada, quito los cabellos pegados de su frente- hay que ayudarlo algo le sucede- dijo recibiendo solo la mirada irritada de Snape

-Tuvo una pesadilla, estuvo cerca de 10 minutos o mas gritando, creo que Voldemort le hizo algo, cuando despertó, su magia también se descontrolo y salió huyendo- dije Harry mirando preocupado a Ron

-Apártese Potter, lo mejor será levarlo donde Poppy- dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido a lo extraño del caso.

Una vez en la enfermería Poppy dio un relajante a su alumno, mas algunas pociones para el dolor, el cuerpo del joven si bien no estaba dañado el cansancio que presentaba era el de haber sido sometido a una larga tortura, además de que su magia seguía incontrolable, cuando había obligado a Hermione y Severus salir de la habitación, estos no pudieron alejarse, Poppy era aceptada, pero Harry solo conseguía ser repelido

“Si has sido capturado no reveles enseguida que ya has reaccionado”, fue lo primero que pensó 

Ron al sentirse de vuelta a la conciencia, “escucha, siente, huele si es necesario para tratar de saber dónde te encuentras”, un aroma que le traía viejos recuerdos, la enfermería de Hogwarts, una cama pequeña pero útil bajo el, voces lejanas, conocidas pero distintas, ¿Porque la voz de Severus era tan cortante y apática?, ¿Por qué Hermione se oía tan joven?, el no debería estar en Hogwarts, recordó repentinamente, las imágenes de la mañana le atacaron y de golpe todo su estudio se fue al diablo

-¿Qué año es?- pregunto alterado sobresaltando a sus dos acompañantes.

-Ron!- dijo alegre Hermione acercándose a Ron, su uniforme extraño al otro, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-Por fin Weasly- gruño Snape levantándose de la silla, sin embargo la pregunta del pelirrojo lo descoloco- 1998- aclaro el oscuro profesor.

-P-Por merlin! No puede ser- dijo negando con la cabeza- la-la batalla, ya se llevo a cabo?- pregunto sin aire mirando con terror la sabana que le cubría.

-Ron… no, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Hermione asustada por su amigo.

-Aun no Weasley, ¿Por qué?- pegunto preocupado el maestro de pociones.

-A-Ambos deben morir- musito perdido en su mente, tratando de explicarse que hacía en ese tiempo como llego ahí, pero sabiendo que debía salvar el futuro- Voldemort y Harry, ninguno puede sobrevivir- dijo con voz sombría.

-Vaya por la enfermera- urgió Snape a Hermione con prisa- ¿Qué, por Merlín, le sucede a usted Weasley?, no puede estar hablando enserio- rugió este con ira.

-No entiendes Sev, Harry no puede vivir, no… no hay otra forma, se convertirá en lo mismo que destruirá, nos matara a todos el mismo, no puedes permitir que eso pase- dijo Ron con un tinto de sufrimiento en su voz.

-Ha perdido la razón, eso no puede ser- negó el mayor retrocediendo

\- Lo he visto!! Lo sentí!, vengo de ese infierno, es la verdad Snape!!- grito el pelirrojo con angustia mirando directamente a los ojos negros, quienes vieron la verdad- Sálvalo…solo tú puedes, no renuncies a amarlo, no le dejes solo, no dejes que lo utilicen los demás, por favor… si no mátalo, es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo Ron cubriéndose el rostro con desesperación cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Severus quedo asombrado, eso no era normal, no era buena señal, definitivamente no era pura paranoia, tendría que averiguar bien cuando volviese a despertar.

-El señor Weasley se ha desmayado, pero está bien, creo que por fin su magia se ha equilibrado, pueden irse, el necesita descansar- ordeno Poppy sin posibilidad de queja.

Hermione y Severus caminaron por uno de los pasillos en silencio… sumidos en sus pensamientos

-Profesor… ¿cree que ha enloquecido o es obra del señor tenebroso?- cuestiono la chica.

\- No lo sé Granger, pero esto no está bien, váyase a dormir, ya mañana sabremos- ordeno con su frialdad de siempre, pero bastante preocupado

 

“Debes actuar como mejor se pueda, sin revelar tus miedo, para que no jueguen con tu mente y para que puedas tener una oportunidad”. Ron despertó con la mente clara y descansado, se sentía distinto y su mente recordaba todo lo sucedido, no estaba en su tiempo, de algún modo había terminado en el pasado, con la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, solo debía esperar, no dejaría que su amigo se perdiera de nuevo, cambiaria las cosas a como dé lugar.

Actuó como un estudiante más, fingió no recordar nada de lo sucedido, hablar con Harry le fue difícil, pero en este tiempo aun era su amigo, el dulce e inocente chico con una horrible responsabilidad, su amiga al verle a salvo se quedo tranquila, trato de sacarle información, pero le funciono fingir demencia, sabia como hacer feliz a su dulce esposa a pesar de que aun no lo era, pudo distraerla. Pero lo difícil fue Snape.

El profesor fue insistente, quería saber que había sucedido, porque había tenido esa crisis de pánico, si realmente era él, su desconfianza era clara, sus amenazas también, pero no dijo nada, después de todo en el futuro conocía bien a Snape.

Un día aparte de Harry ellos fueron obligados a ir a las lecciones, a practicar, pudo ver las miradas que estos intercambiaban, el sutil coqueteo de Snape, los sonrojos de Harry, pero estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos se percataban de lo que hacían, simplemente se perdían en los dos, Hermi confirmo su percepción, entre esos dos había algo mas… quizás esta vez podían salvar a Harry, si aceptaba a Snape, si este luchaba.

Una tarde frente al lago escuchaba como Harry no se callaba hablando con admiración de Snape, todo lo bueno, fuerte a pesar de los oscuro que era pero hasta eso era algo bueno le daba un toque misterioso y sensu… sensual supuso pero Harry se había callado abruptamente.

-Estas enamorado de Severus- declaro Ron con diversión al ver el sonrojo de Harry

-No, Ron!! No es eso, el es un hombre, no podría amarlo, el jamás…se fijaría en mi además- musito un abochornado ojiverde.

-No lo niegues, se te nota- dijo el pelirrojo riendo para mortificación del otro.

-No, Ron! Eso no…no es normal, no puedo, el es un hombre, no es normal eso, no puedo ser tan…tan raro, solo quiero ser normal Ron, no puede ser esto, quiero…una chica, una linda chica, hijos, una casa, un perro y todo normal, derrotare a Voldemort, ni siquiera sé si sobreviva!! Pero nada más, quiero una vida normal, nada más, no no quiero seguir siendo alguien anormal Ron, no quiero esto, necesito una vida común, un futuro simple, sin más presiones, quiero yo mandar mi vida, me guste o no Snape, no es posible en un futuro, no quiero eso- Declaro Harry con convicción, ya no deseaba ser el centro de atención, tenía demasiado con estos años, solo deseaba una vida tranquila y en paz.

-No lo lograras, lucha Harry, estoy seguro que tienes una oportunidad, no te niegues ser feliz- rogo Ron.

-No, no lo hare deseo ser normal, al menos en eso, ya no puedo seguir luchando por todo y contra todo- susurro Harry en tono cansado- Si el… si yo le gustara y luchara por mi… quizás, pero no puedo perder el tiempo soñando…- Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia el interior del castillo.

 

No había opción, pensó Ron, no podía dejar que esto se volviera a repetir, debía hacer lo posible por que las cosas fueran bien, debía procurar que el futuro tuviera…un futuro, sino todo estaba perdido. Toco en el despacho del maestro de pociones espero que le dieran el ingreso y paso.

-Ya desea confesar, señor Weasley- dijo con voz peligrosa Severus.

-Creo…que sí Severus, siempre has sido muy inteligente, te conozco y sabes que algo no está bien, probablemente ya has pensado en el modo de darme alguna de tus pociones para saber que sucede- dijo con seguridad Ron sentándose deliberadamente frente a su maestro.

Este frunció el ceño confundido con su alumno, su actitud no era normal.

-Usted no es Ronald Weasley, ¿Por qué dijo que debíamos matar a Harry Potter al final?, ¿Qué hizo con la mente de Ronald?- inquirió con voz peligrosa

\- Nada… creo, supongo que no me pude haber dañado a mí mismo, debo estar por ahí supongo. Sigo siendo yo Severus, solo que vengo del futuro me creas o no.- dijo mirándole a los ojos- vengo del futuro un horrible futuro que hay que cambiar- dijo perdiendo fuerza- necesito que me ayudes.

El oscuro profesor le observo con incredulidad, algo raro había intuido pero no sabía qué precisamente.

-Amas a Harry o te gusta ahora, pero eso se hará mas profundo, debes luchar por eso, sé que es difícil para ti, pero no te rindas, eres el único que puede hacerlo, deja…tus barreras a un lado y hazle feliz, se feliz tu mismo, esta junto a él en la batalla, enséñale a amar sin prejuicios, que ser normal es…es estúpido! Que no se pierda en la oscuridad…Se que no me crees, puedes ver en mi mente si lo quieres, pero por favor no lo dejes solo- dijo con una seriedad rara en el joven, Severus quedo de una pieza ante aquello, no era una persona fácil de leer, además Potter, el tendría el mundo a sus pies una vez triunfara, no tendría lugar en su vida quisiera o no, sin embargo la urgencia en los ojos del pelirrojo le llamo la atención y decidió hacer lo que se e ofrecía, ver en la mente del otro.

Quedo helado con lo que vio, el futuro que les esperaba, maldita Ginny Weasley, había jodido todo, pero él tampoco sería aceptado en la vida de Harry eso lo pudo ver, sin embargo no podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

-Todo eso, el…Potter lo hará, no es un engaño?- pregunto un asombrado Snape

-Sí y nadie podrá detenerlo, por eso amalo o mátalo, pero…no dejes que se convierta en eso, tampoco que mi hermana se case con él, jamás evítalo a toda costa- pidió a Severus.

-Tratare…evitare que eso pase- prometió el oscuro profesor.

 

-Gracias, en el futuro seremos amigos, no evites eso- dijo un sonriente Weasly para tortura del otro, sin embargo comenzó a sentirse raro- Hazlo Sev…no lo olvides- musito desvaneciéndose derrepente.

 

Ron despertó confundido, -no otra vez- gruño por lo bajo, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en una habitación oscura y fría, el terror le inundo de golpe, no podía ser, había alucinado todo, se levanto temblando con fuerza, aun no moría, es decir que la tortura continuaría no había podido hacer nada, contuvo un sollozo mientras salió de aquel cuarto, caminando por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros, llego nuevamente a una sala, la puerta estaba a unos metros, podría huir, pero no creía que eso tuviese sentido, mejor era esperar a que le encontraran y terminaran con la pesadilla.

-Ron!- dijo la alegre voz de Harry- donde vas?- pregunto extrañado el ojiverde.

-Hazlo…ya no soporto mas- dijo la voz sin esperanza ni fuerza de Ron.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry ladeando la cabeza extrañado- Déjate de payasadas Ron! Nació tu hija, te desmayaste de la impresión compañero, eso fue muy divertido, Sev tuvo que acompañarla, pero salió todo bien, vamos!!- dijo tomándolo del brazo empujándolo hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué?, hi-hija…no que pasa?- tartamudeo el otro confundido

-Aline, tu hija, tuya y de Hermi, nació ayer enserio, estuviste casi un día inconsciente, Sev dijo que estabas bien por eso no te llevamos a San mungo, pero parece que se equivoco- dijo el otro preocupado.

\- ¿Qué año es?- pregunto Ron mirando las luces mágicas volando sobre unas mesas, un pastel en medio y Hermi junto a Severus se veían inclinados sobre una cuna… las cosas habían cambiado de nuevo, u otra vez alucinaba.

-2013, 31 de Julio, a pesar de todo no hubo modo de convencer a Hermione de que no celebráramos mi cumpleaños- dijo Harry algo apenado, pero sonriendo porque su amiga aun no ordenaba sus prioridades.

-Tu… ¿no eres malvado?- cuestiono Ron cerrando los ojos buscando sus recuerdos que parecían volar confundidos.

-¿Qué?!!!- - grito Harry algo ofendido- Ronald… yo no soy malo… Sev me ha salvado, no deja que me utilicen, ni me deja perder el rumbo.

-¿Están juntos entonces?- pregunto confuso las imágenes acomodándose, sus memorias cambiando aun.

 

-¿Qué? Eh…no, yo… yo le quiero, pero… Ron quiero alguna cosa que sea normal en mi vida, sin embargo aun no lo he logrado, Sev…el me dijo que me amaba años atrás, pero yo no podía corresponderle, sin embargo nunca se alejo… he salido con otras mujeres, pero son…tan superficiales, solo les interesa mi fama, exigen cosas, además tu nunca me dejaste salir con Ginny… quizás ella pudo ser la ideal- dijo un pensativo Harry

-No!!- grito Ron- No ella no, no es buena para ti, créeme por favor, deja a Ginny fuera de esto- musito decaído su cabeza aun zumbaba.

\- Lo se, ya hemos hablado eso, Ginny no, pero, ahhh es tan difícil, mientras las chicas quieren al héroe, y no a mí, Sev solo desea que sea yo mismo; quieren lugares elegantes caros, ostentar mi maldita fama, pero Severus no, él cuando sale conmigo me lleva a sitios sencillos y bellos, la paso bien pero solo como amigos….sin embargo seria mis citas soñadas Ron; Ellas… ellas no quieren hijos, solo fama y fortuna…ninguna quiere una vida tranquila y…estoy seguro que él me daría una familia un hogar feliz, cálido, pero…pero no sería normal!, - dijo Harry atormentado.

El futuro era distinto, podía verlo, el dolor, las muertes se desvanecieron en su mente, Severus había cumplido su palabra y dio gracias a todos los dioses por qué no lo matara, Harry no era malo en esencia y se sentía terrible de haber estado dispuesto a acabar con él, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que todos esos años Severus había vivido luchando por un amor no correspondido, sufriendo la indiferencia de Harry, pero jamás le dejo.

-¿Qué importa que es normal o no?, eres un mago, el-niño-que-vivió, un mago, el héroe del mundo mágico, por Merlín!- jamás serás normal, eres único Harry, no estás hecho para vivir como uno más y eso no es malo en sí, eres genial Harry, pero debes dejar atrás los prejuicios, que no te importen los demás, vive tu vida, no importa lo que los demás esperen de ti, concéntrate en tu corazón, en lo que sientes y olvida lo demás, no…no le hagas esto a Severus…puede que esté sufriendo o se canse de esperarte en un momento.

-Ron… no quiero perderle

-Si no lo amas déjalo ir, el…el ya hizo todo lo que podía, nos ha salvado a todos, mas de una vez…no merece esto- susurro el pelirrojo consciente por fin de que esto era cierto, lo había logrado y recordaba como su amigo había pasado jugando estos años, buscando su sueño pero sin dejar a Severus, y el maestro luchando por conquistarlo sin éxitos, siempre siendo el confidente de Harry sin ser correspondido, otro sacrificio mas por el bien del mundo sin recibir nada a cambio- Quiero ver a mi hija- dijo con una sonrisa Ron.

Caminaron hacia los otros, para celebrar aquel cumpleaños de Harry y el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, sin embargo a medida que se acercaban escucharon otra conversación.

-Leo quedo bastante ilusionado de la última cita que tuvieron- comento Hermione sobre su compañero de trabajo que le había presentado hace unos meses a Snape.

 

\- No ha estado mal, hemos estado saliendo un tiempo, es…bastante guapo e inteligente además creo que realmente le gusto si sus eternos sonrojos y nervios son indicadores de algo, es un idiota demasiado inocente a la hora de cualquier coqueteo es un poco irritante en realidad- se quejo Severus sentado junto a la cuna donde Hermione admiraba a su pequeña a la que tenían protegida totalmente a pesar de estar afuera- deberías estar acostada, cuidante- le reprendió.

\- Es que está loco por ti- rio la otra por la cara de disgusto de Snape- en serio me dice que le encantas, aunque hasta el reconoce que mientras hablen de otras cosas se mantiene bajo control, pero realmente te desea y lo pones nervioso, dijo algo, sobre que desea que lo tomes salvajemente de una vez… si no jamás avanzaran- dijo frunciendo el ceño contrariada, jamás había esperado que le comentaran eso.

-Deseo una pareja de verdad, no a alguien que prácticamente tenga que violar, para poder avanzar- dijo el otro molesto

-Hey, esas palabras, mi hija no debería oír eso- dijo escandalizada la castaña

-Tu empezaste- gruño el otro

-En fin le darás una oportunidad, a pesar del detalle?- cuestiono la chica.

-Creo que sí, ya estoy harto de estar solo y a pesar del “detalle” como dices, quiero salir con alguien una relación seria y él me gusta bastante, creo que puede funcionar- musito Severus, jamás había imaginado que terminaría conversando de esas cosas con ella en especial, la guerra les había unido extrañamente, además de la petición de Ronald Weasley, lo que vio le había dejado helado, por lo cual lucho con todas sus fuerzas por proteger a Potter, se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero nunca logro nada, ya le sentía a salvo, jamás le dejaría solo, pero debía continuar con su vida, no podía pasarse esperando un imposible para siempre. 

\- Ni lo pienses Severus Snape, eres mío y no pienso compartirte!-grito Harry sorprendiendo a todos- Deja de presentarle hombres de tu trabajo Hermione, no tienes derecho a querer manipularle así y tu Snape, no puedo creer que te dejes, ni lo pienses-dijo con la furia irradiando de su cuerpo, tomo al confundido maestro de pociones arrastrándole lejos.

-Detente Potter- dijo el otro soltándose derrepente tan enojado como el otro- No tienes derecho, no eres quien para decidir esto, no seré solo tu amigo sin posibilidad de nada mas, eso no lo perderás, pero quiero otras cosas que tu jamás me darás, no tienes ningún derecho de reaccionar así!- rugió Severus harto de los caprichos del ojiverde.

-No…no lo entiendes Sev… no quiero compartirte, no quiero que tus atenciones vayan con otro…yo yo te quiero solo para mi Sev, ya…ya no puedo más!, Te amo Severus Snape, y no me importa nada mas ya, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, por no decidirme, pero tenía miedo… pero no quiero perderte, Te amo y te quiero solo para mí, no me dejes- exigió Harry con todo sus sentimientos a flor de piel, su mirada brillante y el cuerpo temblando de emoción contenida, el terror a que fuese demasiado tarde, de haber dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

-Por Merlín Harry!- dijo el otro irritado profundamente, después de años, cuando ya no quería esperar más el chico el parecía decidirse, negó con la cabeza, por primera vez había luchado por ganarse a alguien, por obtener el cariño y dar lo mejor de sí mismo, sin embargo no había funcionado y ahora… - Mas te vale recompensarme todo el tiempo que me has tenido amándote Harry Potter, no seremos normales, pero al menos intentaremos ser felices, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer- dijo el otro acercándose al muchacho.

-Eso es suficiente, Te amo Sev- dijo poniéndose de puntillas abrazándole por el cuello.

-Y yo a ti Harry… te amo- susurro el otro rodeando su cintura atrayéndole para un profundo y deseado beso.

Ron les vio desparecer mas allá, aun besándose, pero con un futuro juntos, como siempre debió ser, Harry estaba a salvo y Severus, bien estaba seguro que se encargaría de recuperar el tiempo, después de todo era un slytherine que no olvidaba, no quería pensar cuando los volverían a ver, seguramente Snape no dejaría salir a Harry en un largo rato…

-Al fin se dio cuenta Harry- sonrió Hermi divertida.

-Por fin, todo está en orden- dijo contento abrazando a su dulce esposa, conociendo a la pequeña que este futuro le había regalado.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis primeros trabajos, lo tenia publicado en Slasheaven y he decidido publicarlo también aquí, espero les guste :D
> 
> Respuesta al reto, Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Harry


End file.
